<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invisible by molstrom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971210">Invisible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom'>molstrom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juice changed after prison...Short story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juice Ortiz/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invisible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stand behind the bar, listening to Jax and Opie ramble on about something that I know I’m supposed to be paying attention to, but I can’t keep my eyes off him. He’s been off since they got out of prison, not his usual friendly, flirty, kind of goofy self. I don’t know what happened to cause the change, but I miss the old Juice. I miss his smiles and winks. I miss how he used to look at me like I was the only person in the room. Now his eyes move past me…No, through me…Like I don’t even exist. Like I’m invisible. </p>
<p>As I stare at him it happens again. His eyes sweep past me like I’m not even here and I feel my eyes fill with tears. I quickly turn around and take a couple of deep breaths so the other guys won’t notice I’m upset. Once I’m calm again I turn back around and say:<br/>	“I’m going to head home, guys.”<br/>Jax says:<br/>	“Okay. We’ll see you tomorrow, darlin’.”</p>
<p>I grab my bag from the shelf in front of me and walk out of the clubhouse. When I get home I shower off the smell of the clubhouse and change into pyjamas. I’m in the process of making myself dinner when there’s a knock on the door.</p>
<p>I walk over to the door and open it, revealing Juice standing on my front porch. He smiles one of his gorgeous, whole face smiles and says:<br/>	“Hi, sweetheart.”<br/>	“Oh. Am I visible again?”<br/>	“Don’t be like that, let me in.”<br/>	“No. You can’t keep doing this, Juice. I can’t keep doing this. It hurts. You act like I don’t exist until you want something. I can’t keep surviving on these tidbits of affection you dole out when you need to be loved. I need more than that. I love you, but I’m done. Please go.”<br/>	“I love you.”<br/>	“I don’t believe you.”<br/>I close the door in his face and go back to making dinner. </p>
<p>The next day I’m at the clubhouse, restocking the bar when the guys walk in. They all say hi to me and walk into the chapel, except for Juice. He starts walking towards the chapel but then turns around and walks towards me, looking right at me, like I’m the only person in the room. </p>
<p>When he gets to me he wraps his arms around me and kisses me, deeply and passionately, before letting me go and saying:<br/>	“I love you. I’m sorry I haven’t been myself. I’ll tell you everything. Please forgive me.”<br/>	“No more invisible girl?”<br/>He laughs and says:<br/>	“No more invisible girl. I promise.”<br/>	“Fine. I forgive you. I love you too.”<br/>Before either of us can say anything else, Clay yells out:<br/>	“Juice! Get your ass in here!”</p>
<p>Juice leans in and kisses me before grinning and winking at me. Then he turns and jogs into the chapel, closing the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>